Humanized
by Lithium HK
Summary: Having animatronics trying to kill him every night? Check. Having creepy Goldie playing around with dark magic? Check. Having animatronics turned into humans? Check..? and Having Foxy and Bonnie trying to get into his pants? .. no don't check that. Human!Animatronics. Foxy/BonnieXMike T for safety
1. Humanized

**Oh god I'm writing FNAF fiction right after I got my computer back. Don't ask, but I'm obsessed with FNAF for a few weeks now.**

 **This is a Human!Foxy / Human!Bonnie X Mike thingy. No I don't think I will add lemon but fluffiness. And no I'm not really into furries.. And no, no Freddy or Chica X Mike. I just don't think of them that way with Mike. Oh should I put Jeremy in here? How about my favourite Marionette or adorable BB or Mangle~ (male or female?)**

 **Well, reader's choice!**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKES, RANDOM MISTAKES AND STUFFS. AND YAOI. STILL NOT TOO LATE TO TURN BACK MATEYS**

 **DISCLAIMS: EVERY CHARACTERS OF FNAF IS OWNED BY SCOTT NOT ME NOT ANYONE DON'T SUE**

 **Based on Pole-Bear's art ~**

* * *

 **Chapter I – Humanized**

"Foxy stop doing that! It's creepy!"

"I have hands…."

"Ah my nose doesn't squeak anymore" but he continued to pinch.

"I have to try baking using this body!"

"I. HAVE . FIVE . FINGERS"

"Hey can I digest food now?"

"Arghhhhh matey!"

"Foxy stop posing in front of the mirror!"

Mike stared, and he continue to stare with that blank expression of his. He pinched his arm and felt the pain, but his expression did not change. He then slapped himself. Nope, his face's muscles were still frozen. He then tried banging his head on the wall. He felt the pain, but he's still not awake. It was hard enough that he has spent more than a month working in a place where animatronics trying to stuff him into a suit. But he just had to dream of them too.

Oh no do not get him wrong. He was not scared of them. Well for the first two weeks yes but things were getting boring with the routine. Go in before 12 am, check the tablet, shut door before creepy bunny or fox enter, check the tablet again, close the door again away from the duck-look-alike-chicken, take a three second coffee break, shut the door from perverted Freddy then repeat and wait for 6am to come.

It had been that way, till Golden Freddy decided to have fun after he found a book and locked himself in the basement for a week. At first Mike thought it was just him having first experience on porn but no, it was black magic. Of all the books available, the customer just had to leave a black magic related stuffs in the pizzeria. Where did the customer got that anyway ,how was even a parent or children brought this kind of book anyway!

"Place a few eyeballs and frog's tongue…" Mike sometimes heard Goldie mumbling as he walk down the hallway dragging a red stained potato sack. No Mike did not want to know what was in there. If only he knew what was Goldie planning he would have stopped him, even if it cost his life. Well, everything in this pizzaria cost his life at night anyway so there won't be much different. But it was too late to regret it.

The night guard planted his face into his palms. Failing terribly in blocking out the noises the once animatronics now humanoid-ed making as they excited explore their new bodies. Mike paused, oh that sounded wrong. He sighed for god knows how many time that night, really thinking of finding another job than babysitting literally killing machines. Suddenly working in the mall doesn't sound as bad. He's getting less than minimum pay from the pizzeria's boss anyway.

Rewind rewind.

"Goldie.." Mike called out when he saw a flash of the golden bear in the main room with a suspicious hot pink sphere in his hand, well, paw. The bear appeared five minutes after midnight out of nowhere. The golden animatronics turned to the blinking camera, as if he heard Mike called him. Then turned his attention back to the other three animatronics standing on the stage still frozen.

Mike eyes could not get wider when the sphere was dropped and weird pink smoke emerged from the cracked sphere. The smoke spread through the main room and even entered the pirate's cove. After that, Mike couldn't see anything with the security cameras. He turned to the doors then back to the tablet. Should he go out and check? But it might be a trap to lure him out to kill him.

All thoughts were thrown out as soon as he heard human-like-screams. They sounded like teenagers. Afraid that some stupid teenagers decided to break in and got caught by the animatronics he dashed into the hallway. His flashlight gripped tightly in his hand. The smoke was slowly clearing and he could see human figures, but no animatronics. He started to panic, did they escaped? His worry was soon gone when a very tall figure stepped closer to him and emerged from the smoke. (Damn he was a head and a half taller than Mike too. How he wished he could be that tall)

There stood an all-mighty male with dirty red hair tied into a messy loose pony tail. Rows of earrings on his… fox ears..and bushy red tail swinging back and forward behind him..? The tall figure was dressed like a pirate too, along with hook and eye patch. Mike blinked, then blinked again.

"Foxy..?" the tallest of the two hummed and looked down to the human.

"Oh Mikey! why are ye' out of ye' office? It ain't six yet" he waved his not hook but hand and paused. Foxy stared at his hand as if realizing something, then lowered his head to look at his body fully.

"Wha-…?" both human and ex-animatronics said.

"Oh my, what happened?" a sound similar to Chica said, moving his fingers as she examined them.

Pretty blonde hair slightly curled half tied the others were let down to her shoulder. Fluffy skirt wavered whenever she moved and her bib turned into an apron tied around her petite waist, a big bow behind her.

"Oh my gosh!" Chica paled. "M-My feathers?!" she screamed in her high pitch tone "My feathers' gone!"

"Now, now let's not panic" Freddy dusted away the dust from his apron. "I'm sure Golden knows what he is doing" but Mike could see doubt in Freddy's orbs.

Freddy in human form surprisingly not fat, but leaned and muscular. Wearing a black waistcoat and a sandy brown dress shirt underneath it. His ridiculous black bow was still on him, but looked much better in his human form. A pair of bear ears poking out of his brown hair. He was about to talk only to be interrupted by Bonnie's guitar.

"I have human fingers!" and he started playing like a pro. Faster and smoother than when he was an animatronics.

Mike stopped recalling the memories. Sure they sounded and moved more like humans.

"Hey Mike look what I can do!" Bonnie called him for a second time and showed off his skills from the stage. He was even singing smoothly without the glitches.

"Mike dear I'm going to bake your share of pizza so make sure to take it back home later!" Chica called, poking her head from the kitchen and shouted loudly into the hallway.

Mike nodded even though Chica won't see it. His face expression still blank. He pulled his sleeve down to look at the watch. Two thirty. Just great. How long will the effect on them last anyway.

"I'm not sure how long… maybe forever? The book said nothing about it" Golden Freddy appeared right beside him as if he read his mind, but he was too tired to get scared by the bear. Goldie was in human form himself. He looked like Freddy's twins, only the hair and eye color were different and Goldie's skin was paler than Freddy's tanned. The once bear now human flipped the book in his hand, reading every lines faster than normal humans could . "Nope, nothing about it" he announced, as if announcing Mike's death and shut the book.

"There really is nothing about it..?" the night guard mumbled, closing his eyes while counting from one to ten mentally.

"Nope" and the culprit disappeared just like that.

Mike shook his head. "Oh no I'm just dreaming. The pain from the pinch slap and wall was only because I fell asleep and they took advantage of it to hurt me. Yes yes. I just need to wake up and shoo them off and lock the doors. Everything will be fine again. Ever-" he stop mumbling when a taller figure came crashing into him. A long arm placed around his neck, the sharp looking hook dangerously close to his face.

"Aye Mikey! Look at me" he tugged his torn and dirtied dress shirt down to reveal his chest. "Furless! Haha !" and the fox continue to look at his own body under his clothes. "Well hair instead of fur.." Foxy mumbled, staring down with a hand tugging his pants to reveal more skin.

Mike ignored him, he refused to look down. No he did not want to look down to see things. It didn't take long for Foxy to release him and the fox disappeared into his cove.

The night guard took in a deep breath. He'll just to go back to his office, put his head and arms on the table and close his eyes. Everything will be over.

Before he could even took a step back to his office, someone else grabbed him.

"Mike, where are you going? Freddy wants you to teach him how to use fingers"

Bonnie was taller than him too, not as tall as Foxy but still taller. Mike mentally asked himself why did he not finish milk when he was a child? Purple hair with some strand of hair had royal purple, darker than the rest, tied into a similar fashion as Foxy's. His uniform was similar to Freddy's but with more different shades of purple and black instead of brown and black. His bright red bow was still tied around his neck.

"Mike…? You okay?" he waved his hand in front of the night guard, but still got no reaction.

"I think Mike needs a hug and a kiss to wake up!" Chica helpfully called out from the kitchen "You know that prince charming and princess do?"

The bunny-human raised an eyebrow, who shrugged and wrapped his slender arms around Mike anyway. Mike was thankful that he did not do the kiss thing. Having Bonnie hugging him was already weird enough. Mike sighed and leaned against the broad chest. He could feel warmth underneath the clothes and soft heart beat.

Mike stopped breathing. Heartbeats? Animatronics have gears and oil but heart? Grabbing Bonnie's wrist he pulled the bunny closer, pressing his ear closer to his chest. In the background he could hear Chica screaming and Freddy whistling but he ignored them. Bonnie's skin felt alive. Soft and tender like human's, the heart in his chest were beating. Just like a human. Mike's eyes widened and tilted his head up to look at Bonnie.

"Mike..?"

Oh no.

They looked like humans- excluding the ears and tail, they felt human and human.

Oh how will he explain to his boss that the four animatronics turned into humans.

* * *

 **Give me your thoughts or questions and I will get to ya as soon as possible.**

 **Oh and sorry for Foxy's pirate accent. I'm not good in Pirate accent…. Well then !**

 **-Lithium HK**


	2. Sleepless, that's all

**Okay here is the second chapter. I was planning to update monthly or maybe weekly but I couldn't help but kept thinking about this! XD And no what's a plot? I don't do plots.**

 **WARNING: SLIGHT YAOI AND MAYBE LEMON. RANDOM MISTAKES . NOT BETA'ED AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS. SLIGHT GORE AND HUMANIZED ANIMATRONICS**

 **DISCLAIM: BLAH BLAH BLAH HA OWN NONE OF THIS CHARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO DA GREAT SCOTT COVER IS NOT MINE AND IT'S POLE-BEAR'S ART! DON'T SUE ME**

 **Seriously if some people who wanted to kill you before suddenly turned into attractive dudes and came for your help I would have freak out too.**

-line break-

 **Chapter II- Sleepless, that's all**

Mike Schmidt, twenty three years old, was unemployed until he found a job in Freddy's Pizzeria. The pay was less than minimum, but it was the only job that he could find. On his first day, when he was changing shift with the day guard he was smiling and cheerful. He even smiled and waved to the dayshift guard as the skinny man passed him. What made his mood when a little off was when the guard gave him a pity look and a warning.

"Never leave your office after midnight" and he rushed out of the pizzeria.

Mike shrugged it off. Only to understand the warning when the clock struck twelve and the animatronics left him alone. Oh. The reason they hired a night guard was to keep them inside when they were in their free-roaming mode. It was to keep them in, not keeping outsider out. On his second day, he tried to find another job, any job. But none of them wanted to hire him. He had no choice but to go back to that haunted place if he wanted to pay his rent he had been delaying. He did not want to relay on his parents, knowing they would say 'I told you so'. He will not give up, even if it cost his life.

It was a miracle that he survived that long. The manager even gave him a pat and a smile, saying glad that he was alive but he never said anything about animatronics moving on its own. He was just getting into the manager's favorite for not dying and give him more work to clean up his body and blood. He was just /this/ close to have a little bit of raise.

Then Golden Freddy had to ruin it all.

"Ah now I get it, so this is the forefinger" Freddy nodded, staring at his hands with five slim fingers instead of four thick one. "I see, thank you Mr. Schmidt"

Mike nodded, turning his head back to the purple bunny-human playing his guitar with five fingers, going faster than he had before. As if he was a professional. Mike would not be surprised if he was one, he has been playing guitar for more than a decade.

"Mikeeeyyyyy" someone yelled as she ran from the hallway to the dining room. A hand holding another which was bright red. Chica stopped right in front of Mike. "I-I burnt my hand! I didn't know human can be this fragile!" she cried, snot and tears falling from her face.

The night guard sighed, feeling more like a babysitter now than a guard. Just hours ago they were trying to kill him by stuffing him into a suit. His eyeballs would pop out from his skull along with his teeth. And now here he was, putting ointment on the chicken-human with the first aid-kit Bonnie brought. Chica's sob died down as Freddy rubbed her back whispering comforting words to her.

"There, now be careful and remember to wear mittens when you bake" the blonde nodded, and went back to the kitchen to finish up her pizza with Freddy helping her.

Mike could her laughter and shouts from the pirate's cove. With Foxy's tall figure moving around kicking boxes and jumping up and down from his old ship. Someone was enjoying this. He looked down to the watch. Fifteen more minutes till his shift would be over and one more hour before the manager came to open up the pizzeria.

Will the once animatronics go back to their places when the clock strike six like before? Mike shook his head. He should head back to his office before the ex-animatronics remember that they were in the middle of their game. Standing up from the bench he walked away, Bonnie was too busy performing on the stage to care about him.

As he walked pass the pirate's cove he sped up. Don't come out don't come out don't come out don't-

"Aye! Mikey me mate! Where ye' goin'?" Foxy pulled the purple curtain up with his hook, his head poked out from his cove.

"I-I..er.." should he mention about the office. If he did he might trigger their memories about their little game. And the last thing Mike wanted was Foxy running towards him with more speed. Sure Foxy looked better in human form but he was still limping slightly when he walk. "T-Toilet! Yes the toilet!" the most obvious yet convincing lie of all. To the toilet.

"Ta' washroom?" Foxy raised an eyebrow, stepping out of his cove making Mike took a step back from him. The grin. The grin on Foxy's face was unnerving. "Ye' need to pee?" the grin could not be wider. "Why don't we go together?" Foxy placed and arm around Mike, thankfully not with the hook. Mike paled when he realized Foxy's pirate accent dropped and the red haired started dragging him along. "I really wanna see who's bigger"

Washroom. Together. Toilet.

Oh.

"I-I um.." he tried to shrug away the arm, but it seemed to get tighter around him . "N-No I just want to wash my face that's all"

"Oh come on Mike, don't be shy! I won't laugh if it's smaller!" Foxy laughed followed with Mike's nervous one.

"Hey what are you both doing?" Bonnie called out as he jumped off the stage, his guitar placed aside.

No no no one creepy fox slash human pirate trying to compare who's bigger was scary enough but adding another bunny Mike might not make it alive. Don't Foxy don't invite him. Don't say anything just do-

"Oh me' and Mikey gonna' compare who's bigger in ta' washroom. Ye' wanna join?" Foxy waved his hook.

Shit.

"Bigger..?" Bonnie tilted his head to the side, trying to understand the words. Mike blinked. Bonnie was denser than he thought. And here he thought Chica was the most dense and Freddy was the most perverted one (he was always near the ladies' bathroom). Foxy bet Freddy and Bonnie bet Chica.

"N-No we're not! I'm just going to wash my face that's all!" Mike panicked. Oh no he's not pulling his pants down for the two ex-animatronics who tried to kill him.

"See? Mikey's shy" Foxy used his blunt side of the hook to poke Mike's cheek. "The more the merrier, Mike won't be shy if it's three, won't ye?" Oh how Mike hated that perverted creepy looking grin on Foxy.

"Oh.." Bonnie was slowly getting it. Too slow " Oh…" went he finally understood it fully, pale cheeks painted red. His bunny ears stood up straight. "I see.. okay.." he lowered his head.

"Well let's go then~" Foxy grinned, dragging Mike and Bonnie along down the hallway and towards the washroom.

No no no no no no noooooooo Mike was having a mental breakdown. His eyes darted around to try and find an exit. Anything. Suddenly having animatronics trying to kill him did not sound as bad as being drag to the washroom to compare their private parts. Foxy seemed to be very proud of his and obviously wanting to show off. Mike would not be surprised if one day Foxy came knocking on his door with a girl beside him and say 'Hey Mikey. I forgot the condom and now I'm going to be a father'.

Mike shook his head. He needed sleep. Yes he needed sleep that's all. And everything will go back to normal once he woke up. Normal as in having animatronics trying to kill him. Mike's heart stopped beating for a moment when they arrived the entrance of the washroom. He turned his head to see light coming out from his office.

Ten minutes. He only had ten minutes. Well that's fine. He didn't used much power anyway today. Nodding to himself he quickly pushed the heavy arm off of his shoulder. Dashing towards the door and left Foxy and Bonnie calling out to him. Right after he got into his office he slammed his palm on the button and the metal door shut behind him. He wasted no time to switch the other door closed. When both were closed he hid himself under his table.

He ignored the banging coming from Foxy and Bonnie. They went to the window to look at him but Mike had his eyes and ears closed. His back pressed painfully against the table. Five minutes. He did not even bother to check his tablet of see how much power he had left.

The banging got louder, and someone else was banging on the window and Mike sobbed. His uniform sticking disgustingly on his skin like second skin with his sweat. His vision blurred with tears falling from his face. He really should consider to quit this stupid job.

It felt like eternity but his phone rang. Six a.m. Finally. Mike let out a shaky breath. He survived. He even went out of his office and even got so close to the ex-animatronics. Pulling his hands away from his ears he tilted his head up to look at the window. No one. Not even banging. He sighed. They were still programmed even after turning human?

Stepping out of his hiding spot he cautiously pushed the button and both door opened. No one. Not even the hallway. He grabbed his items and walked into the hallway. He eyes locked on the pirate's cove right in front of him. He needed to pass that thing to get to the front entrance. Shaking his head he fastened his pace. Breath in breath out.

There were figures in the cove but none of them moved. The stage was empty as well. Mike panicked but all he care was to get out of here. He slowed down his pace when he saw a square flat box placed on one of the table. A sticky note on it with messy handwriting 'For Mikey' with a love and a C below. Chica made him a pizza just like she promised. His heart almost melt. Almost.

"Take the pizzaaaaa" he could hear faint whisper from the cove and the fabric moved slightly. He would have chuckle at how cute she was acting if she was not trying to kill her for nights. Well he did promised to take the pizza home and she burnt herself to make him this. Shrugging he grabbed the box with sweaty hands and moved to the entrance with a key in his other hand. Only to stop all movement when the manager pushed the door open.

"Ah Michael! I decided to come early today since there will be a part-" the manager stopped talking when his eyes landed on something behind Mike. Which was the backstage.

He panicked and turned to find Bonnie, Chica and Freddy standing with their usual poses. Oh shit when did they climbed up to the stage? He did not even heard them walking!

"Hm..?" this is it. He will be fired, he will then live a life on the street with cupboard as he bed sheet, then he will unofficially marry a pigeon who would become his life companion before he cooked it for dinner, then- "My eyes are getting worse. Has the animatronics always been this pretty before..?" shrugging his skinny shoulder he continued where he left, ignoring the dumbfounded Mike. "Well I only want to ask can you come back at twelve p.m to do overtime? There will be a big birthday party and we needed a security guard to look after the children's safety"

Mike blinked dumbly. Oh sure the manager was very old and wearing thick glasses but not that old till he couldn't tell the differences between the animatronics and humans.. right..? Pushing the problem aside first he nodded.

"Y-Yeah I'll come back five hours later" with a smile the manager went into his office.

Mike stared at the ex-animatronics on the stage. It was obvious that Freddy's hand seemed to shaking for holding the microphone up for too long and was tiring his human muscle. Chica kept blinking and rubbing her eyes when it got too dry and Bonnie sneezed, secretly wiping the snot on his hand on Freddy's back.

Yup. He's not getting enough sleep. Turning around he walked straight out. He ignored the cheerful Chica waving at him biding him goodbye.

He desperately needed sleep.

-line break-

 **Okay uh …. That washroom part.. ahaha I'm not sure if I should put it up or not. They might contain some… lemon so you've been warned. I'll see what will be your reaction.**

 **Tell me this.**

 **Should I put Marionette and BB and the other Toys here as well?**

 **Uh do you want that lemon washroom threesome slight but not much part?**

 **Review or PM me and I'll get to them as soon as possible!**


	3. Scary Female Humans

**I just drank a cup of bitter espresso but it did not help much to get my sleepiness away. So I'm doing this chapter with my eyes closing any minute now. Ignore my sleepy mistakes. I did not check the story before updating, you're more than welcome to tell me the mistakes and I will change it when I have time.**

 **WARNING: SLIGHT YAOI AND MAYBE LEMON. RANDOM MISTAKES . NOT BETA'ED AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS. SLIGHT GORE AND HUMANIZED ANIMATRONICS AND CREEPY FEMALE HUMANS GROPING HAHA**

 **DISCLAIM: BLAH BLAH BLAH HA OWN NONE OF THIS CHARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO DA GREAT SCOTT**

-line break-

 **Chapter III – Scary female humans**

Mike slept for five hours straight. It took him one minute to panic and scrambled out of his bed and another minute to get up when he tried to untangle the blanket around him. It took him another five minutes to get himself ready, grabbed a pack of energy drink and dashed out of his apartment. By the time he arrived Freddy's Pizzeria, he was fifteen minutes late.

"Did you overslept Mikey dear?" the skinny manager laughed went he saw Mike came in panting.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again" the blue eyed boy bowed, his cheeks painted with shades of red.

"I'll let you off since this is your first time. Next time you're late, use the back door so I can't see you" the old man laughed and patted his back a few times before walking away to check the other workers. Mike let out a dry chuckle before straightened himself up.

He raised an eyebrow when his eyes landed on the stage. Empty. No sign of the animatronics. He tried looking around, but all he saw were tables and chairs and decorations for Happy Birthday along with some workers putting up the balloons.

"Manager!" he waved to the old man to get his attention. "Where are the animatronics?"

"Oh them!" letting out a hearty laugh the manager smiled even wider. "For some reason they started acting like they're actually humans! Getting tired and whining about doing the same pose for hours, sneaking into the kitchen and was even eating pizzas! I didn't know Chica could cook so well! Oh and Freddy decided to take a nap, saying he was tired for staying up the whole night. I even saw Bonnie in the bathroom. You won't believe it but he actually has a di-" Mike decided to stop listening from there and continue to smile.

He really should consider finding Golden Freddy's body and burn it so that Goldie won't do another weird thing. Such as turning animatronics into humans using black magic. And Mike did not want to know what he used to do this.

"-Haha, you should have seen Bonnie's face! He was blushing and trying to hide himself! I didn't know Bonnie is the shy type! Then I saw Foxy- " the manager looked like a child talking about the adventure he had with his dad. It would have be adorable if he's not talking about the animatronics. "-When I put on my glasses I realized that the animatronics has turned into humans! And very attractive too" he laughed. As if to show his point he pointed to a girl standing in the corner. With a broom and her mind elsewhere. She was staring dreamily at the door. Mike never know females can be attracted to doors too.

"Uh, where are they now?" Mike tried again.

"Oh they're right behind that door" the door the girl was dreamily staring, with a sign saying 'backstage'. Mike shivered at the thought. He has seen a part of the backstage through the camera but he never went in there. One was because he did not want to die yet, second was because there were suspicious heads on the shelves and Bonnie seemed to be seen a lot in there. "I gave them a break after they helped us decorating. So all you need to do was to wait for the children to come and you can start by looking after them!"

When the manager was gone Mike shook his head. So a few hours ago he was not dreaming. Goldie did played with black magic. The animatronics did turn into humans and he still got a half eaten pizza waiting in the fridge at home as dinner.

"I'm sure I'm helping the business this way" Golden Freddy appeared beside him. Sitting on one of the chair comfortably with his long legs crossed elegantly and his folded arms in front of his chest. A proud smirk on his face.

Usually when Goldie appeared Mike would be seconds from shitting himself. But now he just slumped when Goldie appeared. Not even screaming bloody hell and try to get as far away from the creepy Freddy's twin.

"How are you so sure of yourself, Goldie? The kids preferred animated animals than humans, no?" and here he was now, having a conversation with the last person he wanted to meet. Well Goldie was not on the list anymore. The last person he wanted to see was a person with red hair and a hook.

"They're not all humans. Still got the cute ears and tails. And I'm sure the females would love handsome big brothers carrying them around" Now Mike was not so sure what age was Goldie talking about. The night guard sighed, massaging his forehead with his fingers.

"Are you still playing with that dark magic book, Goldie?" The Golden Freddy shrugged and stood up from the chair. Giving a pat on Mike he smiled, creepily.

"Come now Michael don't be such a wet blanket. Enjoy it while it last" Mike did not want to know what kind of 'enjoy' Goldie was talking about. "And I really like you calling me Goldie. Keep that up" a cold hand patted his cheek and soon Goldie was gone.

Mike blinked, realizing that he had been calling Golden Freddy Goldie out loud. He was lucky Goldie did not kill him yet for giving him feminine nickname. Suddenly he felt like the world was spinning a little too fast for him. Shaking his head to keep the dizziness away he went into the bathroom.

He splashed his face with refreshing cold water, then splashed again. When he leaned back up, his reflection looked back at him. Dulled sky blue orbs staring right back at him, messy brown hair sticking to every direction. The bags under his eyes were getting darker than before and his pale skin did not help much to hide the panda eyes. He tried to smoothen his hair using the water but it only stood back up. Sighing tiredly he turned off the tap and wiped his hands dry on his uniform.

-Skip tooli loooooo-

Truth to Goldie's words. There were a lot more people than it had been before. The pizzeria was crowded with customers, but it seemed that grownups population was more than children, especially females. Some were putting on more makeup, some were doing their hair and some even unbuttoned a few buttons to show off their cleavage. Mike would have enjoyed the picture if this was not a family pizzeria. The cause of overflowing female population? The ex- animatronics of course.

At first there were only families and the party's guest in the pizzeria, but right after the ex- animatronics stepped out of the backstage most of the mothers were blushing different shades of red. Some even called their friends. Resulting more and more females coming in. The poor manager was panicking, wondering if he should make the females leave since some parents were complaining about their dressing codes that would be a bad influence to their children. But he couldn't just chase the customers away.

Mike was grateful for the crowds actually. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica did not seemed to spot him at all as they do what they always do on stage. Foxy must be hiding in the pirate's cave, either taking a nap or doing something Mike did not want to know. When the animatronics got down from the stage to play with the children , they got attacked by grownup females instead of children. Surprisingly even some single dads were trying to get Chica's number.

"Is this some kind of special events with them cosplaying as the animatronics?" one of the parents asked Mike. Mike just smiled and slowly creep away. He was only there to watch after the children, he's not responsible for the ex-animatronics.

"Mister where is my cake?" the excited birthday girl asked him as he was trying to prevent the children from wondering around too far from the dining room.

"It will be here any minute now" he raised his head to look at the banner saying 'Happy Birthday, Sandra', then back to the child. "Sandra. Why don't you play with your friends while I check your cake?" with an excited nod she skipped away to her group of friends. If only he could snap the workers from staring at the ex-animatronics and do their work..

"Mikey!" the old manager came rushing to him. Tears running down from his wrinkled cheeks. The manager acted too young for his age. "We've never been so busy for years! And we're short-handed. Can you help me get the cake out?"

"Ah sure.." the manager gave him the brightest smile that Mike had to shut his eyes from the brightness. With a wave the manager rushed to the crowd of women, hoping that he would make the crowd free the animatronics and let the children play with them. The ex-animatronics did not seemed so comfortable with adults crowding them, especially Freddie who looked like he would start strangling every adults any minute now.

A small bit of him pitied them and wanted to help them out, but the thought was thrown away as soon as it appear when he remembered that the ex-animatronics were trying to kill him a day ago. He walked down the hallway, avoiding the passing women smelled out perfume and pulled his hat lower.

"Uh.. excuse me.." he poked his head into the kitchen with workers running around cooking. Most of them were making salads. Must be orders from the dieting women. Mike was surprised that the pizzeria had salad in the menu.

"What do you want, guard" a big man sweating from head to toe shouted without looking at him, cutting the green peppers with professional speed.

"I'm here to get the cake for Sandra's party. Manager sent me" He stayed outside the kitchen, not wanting to get in the way of the busy workers in there.

"Oh Sandra. It's in the cold storage room" he moved his head towards the metal door at the corner of the room. "Fritz! Get the cake will ye'!"

"Y-Yes sir" the boy in his teen stood up, took off his rubber gloves and washed his hands before rushing into the storage room. It didn't took long for the red haired boy to hand Mike the cake with pink and white icing. "Here you go, Mister" the boy nodded to him and rushed back to wash the endless dishes.

Mike mumbled a thanks even though the Fritz boy won't be able to hear him in that busy room. He carefully balanced the cake in his hands and walked carefully. He did not want to disappoint the girl by dropping the cake. A proud smile appeared on his face when he managed to avoid the running children and placed the cake safely on the table. Sandra was the first to run to her cake, followed by her parents.

The night guard stepped back to the corner of the room. The females were no longer crowding, must be the lack of presence of the ex-animatronics. They must have escaped back to the backstage.

"Mike" called guard jumped when his name was called. He looked around. Nope. No one was looking at him. "Mike" this time it was louder. He spotted a hand waving to him from the slightly ajar door. The door that leads to the backstage. Mike gulped, pressing his back against the wall. His blue orbs wandered anywhere but the door.

"Mike" they called again. This time it caught the attention from a child nearby. The curious child turned to the direction of the hand and started to walk closer to it. Mike mentally cursed and he forced his legs to move. He was told not to let the children be with the ex-animatronics alone without any adults looking after them.

"Uh Sandra!" the birthday girl stopped right in front of the door, her cream covered hands inches away from the wooden door. "You're not supposed to wander around like that, your parents might get worried" the girl pouted, disappointed that she was stopped from exploring the backstage but obediently nodded and walked back to her parents.

Mike sighed, straightened himself back up as he looked around again just to make sure that no children would be coming near the door. His vision blurred when the back of his collar was grabbed and he was pulled backwards. Mike coughed when his collar was pressing against his throat painfully. Before he knew it, he was pulled into the room. It took him a while to clear his vision and stop coughing. The one who pulled him in was none other than Freddy.

"Please explain to me why female adults were asking personal things" Freddy's eyes narrowed, a glint of disgust in his eyes.

"And their hands were touching us too much!" Chica cried and clung on the blanket around her tightly. "Look at poor Bonnie! He's traumatized!" the blonde pointed to the figure rocking back and forward in the corner of the room.

The bunny's back was facing them, his knees pressed against his chest and arms wrapped around himself. He was mumbling something like a mantra. Something like 'Scary humans, don't want scary humans, scary long nails, scary bumps on their chest-' was what Mike heard. His bunny ears were down and his tail poking out from his pants were shaking as well.

Somewhere deep in him, he felt pity to the purple bunny. Bonnie was paler and his eyes kept looking around. His body was shaking terribly.

"We tried to calm him down but he ignored us… The humans really gave him a fright" Gave him a fright, it was funny coming from Freddy. He would have laugh if he was not in this kind of situation.

"Can you please help him..?He ignored our help.." Chica pleaded with the look similar to a kicked puppy's.

Mike hesitated. He wanted to run out but Freddy was blocking the only way out and he looked like he won't bulge until Mike did as they told him to. He slowly nodded, and cautiously stepped closer to the bunny before crouching down. He made sure to keep at least half a meter away from the purple haired.

"Bonnie..?" he called out softly. Bonnie's shoulder tensed, his sobs softened and he slowly turned his head to the guard.

"M-Mike…?" snot and tears were flowing out non-stop and his eyes were red.

In just second Mike found himself being tackled by a male taller than him. His uniform now soaked with tears and snot, slightly wrinkled with Bonnie gripping on his shirt so tightly. Mike awkwardly rubbed circles on Bonnie's back, which only made the bunny held him tighter. Bonnie pressed his face harder into Mike's chest. The guard looked up to look for help, but Freddy and Chica only smiled in relief that their family member calmed down a little.

"M-Mike no scary.. Mike no scary.. Mike n-" Bunny repeated the words like mantra.

Mike could only stayed in that position and silently patted the bunny.

-line break-

 **Okay um I'm sorry for the lack of Foxy haha. But at least there's Bonnie Mike moment..? And yeah, Bonnie is now traumatized by hands kept groping him *ahem* anyway.**

 **Just think of the manager as some adorable old man with a young personality. Usually the manager's personality were cruel or something like that. This manager is someone who bought the pizzeria with his retirement money and keep the business going to keep his childhood alive…? Not sure how long has Freddy's been up but oh well.**

 **And I apologize for the background. The building might not be the same as the one in the game sorry.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I'll be replying your reviews by PM-ing you if you don't mind.**

 **I'm actually surprised. There are a lot more reader than I expected. For that I uploaded this chapter a little bit earlier. Well if this keeps on I might make an OMAKE about dear might being turned – okay I'll stop giving out the idea~**

 **One of the reader wanted Marionette to be paired up with Mike too. Well I don't really mind turning this into Mike's harem haha well give me your thoughts!**

 **I thank you for spending your time reading this fanfic to the end even though there's a /lot/ of mistakes in there.**

 **Well as for the lemons… hehehe that will be keep for the future chapters~**

 **And also, please do not take other's work and post it as your own without permission. It hurts a lot when people take away the writer's hard work without even giving them credit.**

 **I will await your reaction to this chapter**

 **With lots of kisses and death bear hugs,**

 **Lithium HK**


	4. Doubts

**There! Well shorter than the last chapter but I'll make it up to you by making 4K words next chap…? Haha sorry my mind's half awake. I forgot to do my homework which should be hand in tomorrow and shit that teacher's a crazy one. Ah I'll do it after sleep and die tomorrow. I'm graduating anyway haha~**

 **WARNING: SLIGHT YAOI AND MAYBE LEMON. RANDOM MISTAKES . NOT BETA'ED AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS. SLIGHT GORE AND HUMANIZED ANIMATRONICS**

 **DISCLAIM: BLAH BLAH BLAH HA OWN NONE OF THIS CHARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO DA GREAT SCOTT**

-line break

 **Chapter IV- Doubts**

As soon as Bonnie loosened his grip on Mike, the guard immediately stood up, almost pushing Bonnie to the floor. He ignored the hurt look Bonnie was giving him and he dashed out of the room. He had stayed there for thirty minutes and he was not interested in staying in there for another minute or second.

Even after how the ex-animatronics treated him after turning humans he still could not stop doubting them. The idea of them trying to trick him with their fake kindness and softened expressions kept haunting him. He felt nothing but nervous and a little bit fear when Bonnie was hugging him and the two others were staring at him. He couldn't shake the feelings that the heads displayed on the shelves were looking at him. He swore he saw a human like eyeball in one of the head before Freddy blocked his view. There were rumors that the place where they stuffed the previous night guards were in that very room. And it gave Mike a very cold shiver down his spine.

Maybe they were planning to be nice to him. Then when his guard were down around them they would take that opportunity to attack him and stuff him into a Fazzbear suit. Springs and wires would punch through him. His bones and skull would be smashed by the pressure and his eyeballs and teeth would fall out. Blood and mucus would flow out from that suit and the animatronics would stare at him with that mocking satisfying look. That they had won after weeks of battle against them. His body would not be found for a few days until the manager decided to check the foul smell and had to clean up his messed up body and or-

"Mike? Are you alright?" he flinched when a hand touched his shoulder. He relaxed when he realized that it was only his coworker.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry"

After that Mike made sure to stay as far away from doors to keep himself from being dragged in there again. He could feel the eyes of the animatronics on him but he ignored them and kept a good distance. Whenever one of them tried to corner him Mike would walk further into the crowd of parents and the ex-animatronics would be tackled by children they had to entertain. When the manager decided to let him go, he felt nothing but relief.

"M-Manager.." he called out nervously when the man was about to walk away. "I'm sorry but can I take a night off today? I'm not feeling very well.." that was a lie. He's not sick or suffering from any other illness other than insomnia. He just did not want to deal with the ex-animatronics now.

The thought of Foxy standing outside his door to get answers why he slammed the door on them the night before till his power drained made him held himself in fear. Animatronics or human version, they were still killers. Goldie was another case. Sure he scared the shit out of Mike but he could only make him faint. He could not do anything physically to Mike and that was the reason why he could stand Goldie.

The manager gave him a look, obviously not convinced and knew that it was a lie. But Mike was sure that the bags under his eyes, the sunken cheeks for lack of nutrient and the shivering should convince the manager enough to get a night off. The smaller man was giving him such pity look, and he nodded.

"You must be tired after all that overtime and night shifts. You deserve a day off" The manager gave Mike an assuring pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry. After tonight it's weekend. Use your day offs by resting"

Mike almost burst into tears and hug the man. Maybe kiss him on the feet. When he walked out of the pizzeria with his bag and jacket he heard someone called him. It must have been Bonnie but Mike ignored him and pretended that his voice had been buried by the laughter and screams of the children.

He stood at the bus stop nervously and looked around as if the animatronics would follow him out. As if. They were not allowed to come out, right? He took the bus today since there's no need to use up his fuel to come here when there's a bus in the schedule. Right after the bus came and the door opened Mike jumped into the bus. He gave the bus driver a crumpled note and took the seat furthest away. Reaching home will take him about ten minutes if there's no traffic.

The scene passing as the bus moved felt calming. His body stop shaking so much as before and his wide eyes with fear were replaced with tiredness. He would sleep the day and night away. He would stop thinking about the pizzeria or even remember its existence for the rest of his day offs. It would be just him alone in the apartment.

He should have quit the job by now. Take any chances he can get. The pay may be a little bit lesser than this one and he would have to get used to it again but it won't involve him getting stuffed. If he quit he might have a normal life, with no nightmares every night and have to switch on the light to sleep. He won't have to look at his window every sound made at night. He would not have to shake in fear at every moving shadows. He would have if he just quit. But he couldn't. He did not know why, but he just couldn't . Maybe that was the same reason the phone guy did not quit too.

Mike almost missed his stop when his mind was filled with what if's. Nodding a thanks to the driver he entered his humble apartment. Quite worn down but it was comfortable and the only apartment he could afford with his minimum pay. He stopped mid-way shoving his key into the doorknob. Now that the animatronics had turned into such attractive beings maybe they would be able to double maybe triple their profits. When profits raised that means raised for the workers. He smiled at the thought of the extra money. Maybe he could have a normal dinner that's not small pieces of bread or leftovers or free pizza.

He pushed the door open and locked it. Going straight to have a long relaxing bath. Not too long though, he needed to save money.

-line break-

He spent the rest of his days laying either on the couch or the bed. After eating the rest of the pizza and saved one slice of it in the freezer for tomorrow's breakfast he laid on the couch for two hours. He switched on the television for an hour before shutting it off to save electricity. Money has always been a problem to him and he did not want to spend more than he could afford. He slept for three hours on the couch, snuggling on his thin blanket and pillow without nightmare before a bang on the door woke him up.

He sat up too quickly that he had to stay in the same position for a few seconds to get rid of the dizziness and wide spots in his vision. The banging continue and Mike pressed his knees closer to his chest. He stared at the door behind the couch with fear. He should be afraid. What kind of person came banging instead of using the doorbell or even come three in the morning? The banging finally stopped and Mike hoped that that did not woke any of his neighbors up. The fear increased when he heard a click and the door slammed open. There on his doorway stood Foxy. The human fox's only eye were looking at him with those haunting glowing yellow orbs. Mike whimpered silently and tried to hide behind his couch, but it was too late since the fox saw him.

"Mikey" Foxy took a step into his home and Mike dug his fingers into the worn couch, breathing harder as Foxy came closer. "Why aren't you in the pizzeria today?" the guard ignored his question and stayed quiet. Hoping the couch would magically swallow him up so that he would not have to face the man with hook. "Mikey?"

"H-How did you find me?" it took all of his courage to find his voice. The pizzeria was never safe to him, the outside were safer but not quite. The only safest place were his apartment, where the ex-animatronics should not have found him, and now his only haven were intruded by the very last man he wanted to see.

"Chica took ye' file from the manager's office" Foxy shrugged with his arms wrapped in front of his chest. He was acting like Mike was not cowering from him. He was standing there like both of them were good friends who're just hanging out in one's home. "It took me a while to find ye"

Mike was hoping they would never find him. He should quit, and move out. Maybe sleep on the bench in the park since he couldn't afford the rents. Anyway but places where the ex-animatronics could find him.

"H-How did you got in?" Foxy answered by showing his hook.

"Now come, Mikey. I'm here to take you back to the pizzeria. Everyone was worried" Mike immediately shook his head.

"G-G-Get out" he stuttered, pointing towards the door. "I-I'm taking a day o-off tonight so I'm not going." Mike tried to make himself smaller when Foxy moved closer to the couch until he was only a feet away. Mike whimpered. "Please…" he added. There, he even added please.

Mike's wide imagination came back to him. Showing his pictures of Foxy using his hook and stab it into his arm. Forcefully drag him out of his once haven as he struggle that made more blood flowing and more flesh torn. He would –

"Mikey!" Mike was snapped out and his icy blue orbs met one golden orb. He felt large hands on his shoulders and he panicked more, trying to struggle away. The action only made the fox tightened his grip. "Mikey you're having a panic attack. Just breathe"

Slim fingers slide to the back of his neck, massaging in such comforting way that Mike relaxed a little despite the closeness with only the couch as his half wall. He tensed when Foxy stopped and moved around to face him without the couch blocking the way. Mike pressed his back further into the couch, his wide eyes staring at Foxy who was just a few inches away.

"Shh.. Michael.. Relax.." but he only tensed more when he called his full name without the pirate accent " I won't hurt you" Lie. Foxy could be lying "I promise" Mike stopped making himself smaller. "Please.." the pleading look Foxy was giving him made his shoulder lowered a little.

Foxy was staring at Mike like he was a wounded animal. Without breaking eye contact Foxy sat beside Mike, both arms were raised as if saying he's armless. Slowly the human fox reached out to Mike but stopped midway. When he got no negative reaction he continued. His hand went back and massaged the back of his neck. He moved the hand with the hook further, as it might hurt Mike.

The guard's shoulders lowered, his eyelids dropping. The sleepiness was taking over him after all that sleepless days. His eyes opened and closed. Closed when he relaxed from the motion and opened when he remembered that it was Foxy who was right beside him with his hand behind his neck. He could snap his neck anytime like this.

"Michael" Mike's vision blurred and he couldn't see Foxy's expression clearly. Strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the larger figure. His head placed against the broad shoulder, the back of the hook gently pressed on his back to maintain his position in Foxy's arms. "I promise I won't take you anywhere. Just relax and sleep. You need it"

Mike did not hear the rest of Foxy's words as he closed his eyes completely. His body lay motionless in Foxy's arms with his chest moving up and down slowly. Then there was nothing but blackness.

-line break-

 **Okkaaayy I'm sorry for the short chapter… I'll make it up later..?**

 **I'll wait for your PMs or Reviews about this! Oh and please do tell me if you want this to be Mike's harem haha**

 **I'm just glad you like the doubting Mike! I was worried that I might changed his attitude and personality too fast and complicated..**

 **Okay now, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed and sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

 **-Lithium HK**


	5. As Long As it's Free

**A/U: Um.. hi..?*Le dodged tomatoes and piranhas being thrown* I apologize for making you wait so um.. You'll find out after the story. I wrote it down there and too lazy to repeat it again.**

 **WARNING: SLIGHT YAOI AND MAYBE LEMON. RANDOM MISTAKES . NOT BETA'ED AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS. SLIGHT GORE AND HUMANIZED ANIMATRONICS**

 **DISCLAIM: BLAH BLAH BLAH HA OWN NONE OF THIS CHARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO DA GREAT SCOTT**

-line break-

FNAF Humanized V2

Chapter Five – As long as it's free

When was the last time he had ever slept so soundly without waking up every hour to check if every doors and windows are locked? Without thinking that the animatronics might pop out anytime and anywhere. From the closet, the windows, doors and maybe ceilings. His home was not big, but there's plenty of places to play hide and seek. And no, he did not just have the thought of the animatronics playing hide and seek with him. The first person who caught him gets to play with his eyeballs! Nope, he did not think of that.

He let out a soft moan of satisfaction, pulling his teddy bear underneath him closer. Teddy's chest rouse and fell with every breathe she took, her arms were locked around his waist and their legs were tangled with each other. Despite the lack of fur she was warm. Mike cuddled with Teddy on his couch. He pressed his nose against Teddy's furless neck when the sunlight peaking into the room was unbearable. He heard a gasp, but he ignored it. Teddy was soft, warm, big, huggable and-

And Mike owned no Teddy, much less something bigger than him with long legs and arms.

And what teddy bear breaths anyway? Well aside from Freddy, he's not sure if the giant bear was relaying on air to breath anyway. Wait, Freddy..

As much as he loved his brain, he hated his brain for reminding him everything occurred last night as well. Too bad he needed brain to live a normal life, or even breath.

Foxy. He fell asleep in Foxy's arms.

Even though his brain reminded him about the dangers, it reminded him Foxy' s sincere expression as well.

'I promise' his words echoed in his mind.

Mike let out a tired sigh, his body laid limp on someone he refused to acknowledge as the fox slash human slash animatronics slash pirate, but his traitorous brain reminded him that there was no other living beings (excluded the bugs and rats) in his tiny humble home. His body was too contained with this position to move. And the warmth! He released his hug from the figure underneath him, letting his hands laid on each side of his head. Shoulder, he was sleeping on the figure's shoulder blades.

"Mike.." he heard Foxy whispered beside him ear, he shivered at the hot breathe.

The arms around him tightened, someone's leg moved to hook one of his leg, the thigh dangerously close to his sensitive part. An arm was released, and it was ruffling on his hair.

Nope, still not moving and wanted to play dead a little longer.

The hand on his waist moved, lowering down to his-

Okay that's it.

Before he even opened his eyes he pressed his palm against the other's chest and pushed him up. Alert blue orbs now stared at a pair of yellow orbs. The left eye was slightly cloudy milk with an old scar running down from his eyebrow to his upper cheek.

"Mikey?" called man blinked, caught himself staring at the attractive being underneath him.

He looked down. His palms were still pressing on Foxy's chest for support (Which was thankfully still clothed). He could feel the hard muscle underneath the layers of fabric (oh how he wished to have such body, all perfectly built muscle and that height of a model). His thigh was pressed against something soft and hard.

Wait what.

He tried to move his legs, only to receive a soft moan from the ex-animatronics.

"M-Mikey wait, don't move"

Oh.

His thigh was pressed against his hardening member.

As if he was caught on fire, he scrambled away. It took him all just to release himself from the strong arms around him, and to embrace the hard cold floor.

He preferred kissing the floor than dealing with a fox in heat. He wanted to keep his ass from being invaded and be a virgin thank you very much.

Oh don't get him wrong, he slept with women before, but not men. And his ass is still pure for your information.

His legs were numb, so he crawled away from the couch, ignoring the stare he was given and the consciousness about his butt lifted in the air and facing the fox. Nope, he's not seducing a very attractive killer machine. Patience, grasshoppers.

When he was sure he was far away from the fox (as in pressing his back against the exit) he faced the red haired who stared at him in amusement.

"Good morning" he grinned.

"Morning" he found himself replying. Why was he replying? Oh right, manners. But why would he still keeping his manners when there's a killer in his home, meters away from him and spent the whole night cuddling together with him. Why, Mike why indeed.

He tried to stand, only to fall back down and kissed his butt on the floor. He then tried using the door knob as support. It helped, but his legs refused to stand properly and wiggled like jelly.

"Want some help?" the fox offered kindly.

His offer was immediately shot down.

"Why are you still here anyway?" he asked without looking at the pirate.

"I wanted to keep you company. After all that panic attack and cries, I couldn't just leave you"

Oh, so he was having one of his emo day yesterday. The stress came slapping on his face like a bitch slapping with nails so long and sharp they could be claws. The stress of wondering if he would survive tonight and survive till his payday. So he was crying in his arms? Mike knew he was emotional, so he kept all bottling up inside till his weekend, then pitied himself like he was the most pitiful human being in the world. It's not bad being a drama queen once in a while. Well, drama king.

Did he poured everything out by tears and screams? Because he felt nothing right now. As if he cared nothing at all.

"Well I'm fine, so get out" he turned the knob, pulling the door opened and showed the fox the way out. "You have to help the pizzeria right?" he really wanted to massage his headache away. And a bath. His cheeks were sticky of salt and his morning breathe stink.

Even though Mike was clearly showing him the way out to get rid of him, Foxy stayed still on the couch and shrugged.

"Nope, it's weekends anyway so there' s no need for me to help" he snuggled himself with Mike's blanket, taking in his smell (Mike ignored that) "And I want to stay here longer.

Mike glared, but Foxy stayed.

"I'll stay on the couch if you think I'm a threat to you" and he made himself a cocoon, Mike's pillow pressing against half of his face.

Mike couldn't see Foxy when he laid down, as he only saw the back of the couch. Giving up to chase the stubborn fox out, he closed the door and went for the bathroom. He'll deal with that fox latter. After he answered the nature's call. That means popping and peeing by the way.

-line break-

"Mikey mate! What ye' want for breakfast?" the brunet heard his bathroom door being knocked and a pirate accent from behind the door.

He ignored it.

"It's bad to only have energy drink. Want me to cook for ye'?"

He ignored that too.

"I'll be going to buy some groceries then. Bacons and eggs it is" and he heard the front door closed.

Since when he had a Foxy as his mother?

The night guard turned the tap off and grabbed his towel. Without drying himself up he stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. No, he's not seducing the fox. He's not here anyway so why would he want to do a runway naked for some uninvited guest?

"M-Mike?!"

Was his door even locked?!

He paused from opening the door to his bedroom and turned to look at the short hallway leading to the living room slash kitchen. There in the middle stood a purple haired humanoid bunny. His ears were up, touching the ceiling and his face was painted with the color of tomatoes.

"Bonnie?" he raised an eyebrow. Then his switch was turned on a little bit too late.

"Ah! Um, it's not like I am enjoying this view of you half naked and soaked- I mean! I'm not feeling weird- wait no!" Bonnie covered his face with both hands. A very timid tall man in purple. "Freddy sent me here because Foxy has not returned with you. They got worried" he was talking very fast, but Mike caught the words.

"Oh" was all he could say before pushing himself into his bedroom and locked the door.

"M-Mike?" he heard footsteps rushing towards him.

He ignored the fact that he was now naked (his towel unfortunately decided to fly away when he was hurrying into his bedroom) as he pushed his bed from the corner of the room to block the door.

Nope, he did not just ran with his birthday suit into the room. Nope there's no panicking timid tall man in purple banging his door just like two nights ago. And nope, he's not hungry and definitely not looking forward for the breakfast Foxy was going to make.

Sobs after sobs, each bangs became softer and the cries was louder.

"M-Mike! I'm –" sobs "- sorry for feeling weird! I'm –" sobs "- Sorry for coming into your house" he sobbed louder. "So don't hate me, Mike!" and he cried. As loud as a baby seeking for attention from mother.

Damn guilt.

He grabbed a boxer laying around the floor and put it on, pushed the bed back to the walls and unlocked the door. He did not open it wide though, only wide enough to look at the humanoid bunny outside his door.

"M-Mike..?" the ex-animatronics tilted his head, looking up to Mike from where he was kneeling with knees pressing against his chest. His ears were lowered and fat tears streaming down staining his floor. Mike could see his tail shivering behind him, obviously afraid.

"Don't apologize" Bonnie winced. "You did nothing wrong" funny, a few days ago the same bunny was trying to shove him into a deathtrap, but Bonnie's eyes were sparkling.

"Mike is not angry at me..?" the brunet helplessly shook his head. And the innocent looking grin was back on his face. "Good!" The purple haired male stood up, wiping away his remaining tears with his sleeves and continued to smile and stare at Mike.

"How did you guys come here anyway. It's a twenty minutes walk from the pizzeria" Mike's door widened slightly, but his guard was still up.

"Oh!" Bonnie shoved a hand into his pocket, then took out a few green colored papers. "We used this papers Foxy kept as treasure and got taxis"

It was a wonder why the drivers questioned nothing about the weird outfit and animal characteristics poking out of their body parts. Maybe they paid them generously. All he could see were a stack of paper with the number one hundred printed on each of it.

"Mike?" the brunet snapped out of his daydream and returned Bonnie's stare. "Aren't you cold?"

He looked down at himself once again. Nothing on but a soaked boxer. Oh yeah, he did not dry himself. Grabbing the towel laying innocently beside Bonnie he shut the door back locked. Bonnie cried again, and was scratching the door for answer what did he do wrong, before calming down when Mike opened the door again fully clothed.

"Oh" Bonnie blushed, he was about to knock the door off when he got no repl8y from Mike.

"Go and sit down on the couch." Surprisingly the bunny followed obediently.

"Mikey, me home!" the front door was slammed opened "Eh? Bonnie? Why here?"

Mike decided to play Candy Crush in his room and ignored reality.

-Line break-

"Mikey, eat more bacons" a few more meat was placed on his plate.

"No! Carrots are much better. He needs vegetables to grow. Look how petite he is!" a few more greens was added onto his plate.

"Man needs lots of energy and what's best than meat?!" the table shook as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Well you're not living a very healthy lifestyle then with only meat in your menu!" the figure on the opposite side stood up, threatening the other with a fork and another hand reaching out for a fry pan. What's a better weapon than pans? The noble knights in the country from the movie Tangled used frypans to defeat evil!

There in the middle of the arguing duo sat Mike, the smallest, shortest of them all. Stuffing in everything on his plate as he stared to his front.

"What do you like better, Mike/Mikey?!" both duo looked at him with such seriousness for answer.

Honestly, Mike liked anything as long as it's free. It's free food, so there's no need for him to argue. He will ignore that two killer machines now half humans were sitting on his dining table together fencing each other with pans he did not realize he owned.

Hurray for free food.

-line break-

 **A/U:**

 **My humor box was gone, there's no longer good laughter but cheesy and crappy jokes in here.**

 **I thank MoonLightShadowNight123 , The communist creeper , Monster dog, seeker117 , Idondoshit , frozem1 , DarkLunar1312 , I like pie , I am mi-chan , Foxxy's Little Sister , luannguyen , Guest 1 , Guest 2 , Guest 3 , for reviewing and the followers and favorites.**

 **I am actually in the middle of an exam but after I reread you r reviews I could not help but feel guilty for letting you wait for so long. As such, I will apologize by adding another chapter in one go (hurray!). Though it's more of an OMAKE than a chapter. But I'm sure most of you are looking forward to that moment.**

 **P.S: My only working and still usable computer is placed in the living room so it's kinda awkward for me to write it well looking behind my back every five minutes to make sure that no one was looking. Ahem.**

 **For the replies as the reviewer does not have an account so I cannot PM :**

 **Frozem1:** the case of missing children and the bite of 87 and 83 you will not put? type because I want to understand if your story will have several things equal to five at night freddy or you will remove several parts of the story and put their own

 **Ans: Well I am not sure myself. But it's a 40 percent no. Since this story is kinda like a fun parody and I do not wish to make anything too dark. But if there's a lot of request about it I will try and squeeze that plot in~**

 **Guest1: It would be better if Foxy talks normally**

 **Ans: Well if the readers don't mind I will drop the pirate accent. It's kinda hard to make pirate accent anyway as this is my first time.. ahaha~**

 **Once again, I thank you!**

 **Oh prepare to click the back button if the next chapter do not suit your taste!**


	6. Special OMAKE

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU PROCIDE:**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN LEMONS, YAOI, BL GAY UNICORN AND RAINBOW AND BONNIEXMIKEXFOXY YES IT IS A THREESOME SO IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT PROCIDE TO THE CLICK BUTTON.**

 **A/U: okay, first of all, if you're not comfortable with mature scenes I suggest you skip this part. It's not an official chapter of this story anyway so it doesn't affect anything. I apologize first if I disappointed some of you for this badly written one. I tried, but I am never good in this kind of play (Still working on it. Practicing it using RP in twitter)**

 **WARNING: SLIGHT – NOT SLIGHT ANYMORE. MORE LEMONS AND YAOI AND THREESOME OF BONNIEXMIKEXFOXY HERE SO IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. AND NO , NO FURRIES. THEY ARE HUMANIZED.**

 **Maybe I should really consider putting Goldie, Marion, the toys (except BB and Mangle! Nope!) and all the previous night guards into Mike's little circle of Harem… ha! I wish!**

 **DISCLAIM: BLAH BLAH BLAH HA OWN NONE OF THIS CHARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO DA GREAT SCOTT**

 **I warned the readers twice, so please don't flame me QAQ**

-line break-

FNAF Humanized OMAKE

The washroom. Together. Who's bigger.

Why wasn't that obvious. Very, very obvious indeed.

"W-Wait Foxy I don't think this is a good idea" Mike grabbed the door. He refused to step into the washroom without a fight. He's dignity as a man was in the line! Well, maybe virginity too (Mike ignored the lustful stares he was getting from both taller males)

"Come on, it's not that bad" Foxy pulled the brunet by his waist, but Mike refused to budge. Foxy pulled harder. "It's just comparing what all men have! There's no need to be shy" now Mike's feet was not touching the floor.

"Nope! No! Nein! And whatever no in every language out there, no!" Mike hugged the door, but he was slowly slipping away from it.

"Aww you're too shy, Mike. Bonnie! Take off your pants!" that made the human and bunny froze.

Bonnie stood right in the middle of the bathroom stilled. His eyes widened and his face glowing with redness.

"H-here? " he pointed to the bathroom's floor. He then look at Mike "Now..?" the color on his face seemed to darkened when his eyes met Mike's.

"Yes now, we need to show Mike that there's nothing to be shy of"

Bonnie gulped down his anxiousness and shyness. His hands slowly reaching out to the belt around his waist. Mike stared in horror as Bonnie unbuckled his belt. He's serious?!

"W-Wait Bonnie!" that seemed to stopped the shivering purple bunny and looked at him. "There's no need to play this game. Foxy's only teasing and I'm sure you're uncomfortable showing off your-"

Foxy laughed cut him off.

"Hey Bonnie. You need to show Mike your manly side or you won't win" the fox grinned, as sly as a fox he was.

Bonnie's redness seemed to gone in an instant at what Foxy said. He shook his head, then continued to do what he was doing a few moments ago. Mike's eyes widened, what made Bonnie so determined to win. His guts told him that the game Foxy mentioned was not comparing their size but more of a different game. Mike ignored it for now.

He watched as Bonnie placed his leather black belt on the sink, and shaky hands fumbled on the button of his pants. It took him a while to unbutton, but he did it without help. He then reached for his zip, and Mike tore his eyes away. Why was he watching him anyway?

His eyes kept tracing back to look curiously at Bonnie, but forced himself to look at the door. Yup, what's more interesting than a door which saved him from getting dragged into the toilet. Oh maybe he should give it a hug. Oh wait, he already was doing it.

Something warm averted his attention from the door and he looked at the source of the warmth. A hand, under his jacket- his uniform jacket. Wait why would Foxy wanted to unbutton his shirt when they were going to compare that piece of meat dangling between their legs? Wait when did he even agreed to play this game!

"Wait, Foxy! What are you doing?!" he screamed, releasing his hold on the door and grabbed the sinful hand before he reached his nipples. Nope, not going to do nipple play today.

The fox pouted and retreated his hand, but he did not release Mike from his grip around his waist .

"Oh come on, don't be such a wet blanket, Mikey" he poked Mike's belt. "I was trying to help you unbuckle your pants since you were too busy staring at bunny over there"

"But you were unbuttoning my shirt not my pants!" Mike smacked the hand away.

"Oh?" a mischievous grin plastered on Foxy's face. "I'm sorry then. Here, I'll help you undo your pants.

Ah, how stupid of him to fell for it.

"N-No! I did not agree to play this game" he tried to run straight to the exit, but Foxy had hooked his belt before he could make a dash towards freedom. Literally.

"It's just a game, Mike" he did not like the grin on Foxy's face. "So just go with it!"

Foxy pulled him closer using strength that Mike did not know he had. Damn humanoids with strength and nice body and face.

Mike was pulled and thrown onto someone else by Foxy's hook, who locked the washroom door as soon as Mike was far away from it. There goes his freedom. Maybe he should just hide in one of the stall until both gave up? No wait, he was sure Foxy would use all means to make him come out.

"M-Mike.." he heard Bonnie whispering from behind his ear. Hands gripping on his shoulders to prevent both of them falling from Foxy throwing him on Bonnie. Oh, Foxy threw him on Bonnie. Bonnie who had his pants and boxer down. Mike's back was pressing against his chest and something hard, soft and warm was pressing his butt crack. Hard, soft, warm, Bonnie whimpering. It did not took him long to realize what his backside was pressing against. Why was Bonnie having a boner anyway?

Mike concluded that it was because of decades of being animatronics built specially for children that he had never experienced sexual desires. Yup, that. He would be very awkward too when he suddenly got a very sensitive piece of meat dangling between his thighs.

"B-Bonnie can you stop rubbing against me?" he took a step forward, but the grip on his shoulders tightened.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered and sobbed, his forehead pressed against Mike's shoulder from behind. "B-But it felt good and weird.. What is this Mike..?" as innocent as a child's orbs stared at Mike, who averted his gaze.

"It's called aroused, Bonbon" Foxy grinned, his own pants already unbuckled and unzipped, only a thin fabric covering his private part. "Like what you see, Mikey?" Foxy grinned, stepping dangerously closer to Mike. The night guard tore his eyes away. His pride has been shattered the moment Foy locked the door. He could feel Bonnie's length much bigger than him, and Foxy's obviously bigger than him too despite being covered. He's not small, just average size. Yes, average. /Not/ small. Then a strong pair of arms snaked around Mike's neck, Foxy's nose inches away from him.

He's trapped. With Bonnie humping like a bunny in heat behind him and Foxy staring hungrily more of a hungry wolf than a fox in front of him. He's done. He's so done. He should kiss his pure ass goodbye.

"S-Stop" he gasped as a hand pressed against his own hardening member. Fruitlessly trying to push Foxy away and hide in one of the bathroom stall. Maybe lock it if he's fast enough. Surely Foxy and Bonnie loved the restaurant very much and would not have the heart to vandalize the door just to get him. The hand rubbed teasingly, moving lowered to his clothed shaft then back up to tease the tent building up. Was he getting hard being harassed? Oh no.

"L-Let's stop thi-" but he did not manage to finish his words. Since his pants along with his boxer were roughly yanked down. Leaving his lower half naked for both taller males to see. Foxy whistled.

"Since we're all hard right now, why not help each other to relief ourselves" No Mike was not planning to help any of them , not even himself. He would rather run with his erection out of the restaurant and run a fifteen minutes run to his home. It's early in the morning anyway and there won't be anyone on the street to notice his problem.

All thoughts became hazy as his member was grabbed, someone's thumb was pressing on his tip. Bonnie was sniffing him on his neck, his hand gripping on his uniform to pull it down, showing more skin. He groaned at the pleasure that sent shivers down his spine. He felt colder as his jacket was being stripped off along with his t-shirt. He couldn't concentrate enough to see who's hands were on where anymore. He was jellied by the pleasure.

Despite the 'no's and 'stop's coming out of his mouth, his body was moving for sweet friction and touch. Foxy bit on his left nipple, a hand wrapped around his and Foxy's bigger member and stroked them together. Bonnie's was rubbing against his thighs.

He moaned louder. Cloudy eyes stared at haunting yellow orb staring back at him with amusement and lust. Bonnie was whispering his names again and again behind him, stroking his hair and touching him everywhere.

Their hands and mouth touched to wherever they could reach on Mike, but not his mouth.

Mike noticed that they did not touch his mouth, or tried to kiss him. Sure Foxy gave him butterfly kisses and bites all over his body but never on his mouth. His lips quivered, wanting to press against Foxy's softer one. He parted his lips, his hand reaching out to the red haired to pull him close. He-

He woke up from that hellish nightmare. Found out about the wetness between his pants and the sinful tent building up. He took a mental note to kill himself once he cleaned himself up.. and clean the bed sheet too.

-line break-

 **A/U: Tadaaaa yes it's short but it's an Omake. I don't really want to make it too hot as no, I do not wish to get flamed. You know some society doesn't want this kind of thing in FF. I heard from a lot of my favorite authors that they were flamed, and had to take down the sexy part (AHHH NOOO QAQ)**

 **So no, I do not wish to get flamed. Maybe I'll make an AO3 account and make a sexier BonnieXMikeXFoxy.. depends ahaha~**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
